Through Your Eyes
by 2NiteItBeginz
Summary: When Randy Orton decides to try and help keep the longlegged diva safe from Test, will they fall in love in the process? Rating for a few words that are less than polite. Please R and R! So sorry for the long wait! Chapter 4 up!
1. The First Encounter

A/N- Heya! This is a Randy/Stacy fic, and I got the idea from the fics perfect love, by angel4bea, and By My Side, by RKOandLEGS, who are two of the best authors EVER! Any way, this is my first fic, so please review, even to tell me it blows, but please try not to be to harsh, after all, you can't very well expect too much from a first time writer. Hope you enjoy, PEACE OUT!

P.S. are peoples thoughts. Toodlez!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! VINCE OWNS EVERYTHING!

"That's it! Get out of here you stupid slutty bitch!"

Stacy left Test and Scott's locker room hurriedly, tears blurring her eyes. She wasn't looking where she was going, and thus, as she turned the corner, she ran straight into a rock solid body.

"Stace? Are you alright, Hon?"

Stacy was caught before she could hit the floor, and she looked up into the concern filled blue eyes of Randy Orton. For the arrogant bastard he played on TV, in reality Randy was one of the sweetest, kind hearted guys she had ever known.

And single, can't forget single. Wait where did that come from!

"STACY! Are you OK?"

"YEAH, yeah, I'm fine, just kind of zoned out there for a second." Stacy replied, standing upright.

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying." Randy observed.

"WHOA! Where'd you get that huge bruise from!" Randy exclaimed, while examining the darkening bruise on her arm.

"N…N…Nowhere." Stacy finally stuttered out nervously, cursing herself mentally for not covering up the bruise.

"Then why is it in the shape of a hand? And don't tell me you got it from a match, because I know better than that."

"FINE! Test did it OK?" Stacy near screamed, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"No. It's not OK, Stacy. Come on to my locker room, that way we can get some ice for your elbow, and if you feel up to it, we can talk some more." While Randy was calm on the outside, he was infuriated on the inside.

When I get my hands on Test, I'm going to tear him limb from limb! Wait why did I think that? I mean, I know we're friends and all, but we're no where near as close as her and Jericho, or her and Van Dam. (A/N: For the purposes of this story, RVD is on RAW. Now back to the story!)

His inner battle was disrupted when he heard Stacy's soft, quivering, tearful voice.

"O...Okay."

And with that, they were off down the hall to Randy's locker room.


	2. What Do We Do Now?

Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned Randy Orton. But alas, I am but a lowly Clevelander. sigh I guess I'll just live the rest of my life in a dreamland, where Randy is mine and Green pixies fly me candy everyday. Oh, well.

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I took so long to update. HEY! I GOT REVIEWS! KEWL! clears throat Sorry! I'm just kinda excited that some people actually like my fic. NEwayz, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Now in the locker room, and Randy having gotten a bag of ice for Stacy's elbow, Randy and Stacy were now talking, although Stacy was rather reluctant.

"Now Stacy, did Test just haul off and whack you one, or has this been going on for a while?" Randy inquired.

Stacy just bowed her head shamefully.

"Oh, God Stace… You don't deserve this, nobody deserves this." With this said Randy leaned over and hugged Stacy, being careful to avoid her injured arm.

When he pulled back, their eyes met. They leaned closer, and Stacy let her eyes slip closed. Their lips were just centimeters apart when-

KNOCK KNOCK

They jerked apart, both blushing slightly.

"Who… Who is it?" Randy called, feeling slightly flustered.

"Hey, Randy! You busy? I need to talk to you about something!"

It was one of Randy's mentors and current confidant, Triple H, known to his friends as Hunter.

"Yeah, Hunter, come on in!" Randy called. Stacy breathed a sigh of relief, glad it wasn't Test at the door.

Hunter came into the room and, upon seeing Stacy and Randy sitting so close to each other, stopped short.

"OH! Sorry, didn't mean to… interrupt anything." Hunter said the last part with a sly grin on his face, which immediately dropped when he saw the bruise on Stacy's arm, as she had put it down after Randy had hugged her.

"WHOA! What happened to your arm? Randy, what did you do to her!" Hunter demanded to know with a murderous expression on his face.

"It wasn't me! It was all Test and Scott Steiner!" Randy protested.

"What do they have to do with anything?" Hunter asked, his anger abating, but a confused frown now marring his features.

And with that, Randy proceeded to tell the story, interjecting at the parts Randy didn't know.

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" Hunter exclaimed, the murderous look now back with full force.

"You'll have to step in line," Randy muttered darkly, thoughts of different ways to punish Test and Scott running through his head.

"We have to do something about this, Randy." Hunter said, his concern for Stacy's well-being overruling his anger at the people who did this to her.

"I know, Hunt," Randy agreed, "But how?"


	3. Comforting and Another Almost Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the WWE. It all belongs to Vincey-Poo. DAMN HIM!

A/N: OMFG! I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! ahem Anywayz, I'm so horribly sorry for not updating any sooner. If you wish to stone me to death, you may, but remember, then it'll take even longer for me to come back to life and update again. angelic smile

˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱˱ ˱˱˱ 

"Well first," Hunter said, "We gotta get to Bischoff."

"You know guys, I don't know if this is such a good idea…" Stacy led off, a dejected look on her face.

"Why, Stacy?" asked Randy, though his mind was screaming about how he wanted to crush the people who made her feel this way, like she couldn't have a say.

"Well, Eric doesn't like me at all, and I don't think Stone Cold even knows my name."

Randy was incredulous.

"What do you mean? You're the most beautiful diva in the WWE, who doesn't know your name!"

He then blushed when he realized what he had said. Stacy blushed just as hard while Hunter just smirked knowingly.

"You really think that Randy? But I'm nothing special." Stacy was confused, she knew there was nothing extraordinary about her, it had been drilled into her head enough.

Meanwhile Randy's hatred of Test and Scott Steiner went up another notch.

I swear I'll make them pay for hurting her, even if I have to do it by myself, I will rip them apart with my bare hands for doing this to her.

"Nothing special? Nothing Special! Stacy you're beautiful, intelligent, determined, and you have the kindest heart of anyone I've ever met. Stace, if there is anyone in the world who is special, it's you!"

Stacy looked at him with tears in her eyes, and Randy at first thought he had hurt her with what he said, but then she said,

"Randy that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." And she threw her arms around him in a hug. When she leaned back their eyes met again, just like before. They had both forgotten Hunter was even in the room, and he waited until they were about an inch away before loudly saying,

"Well we should hurry up if we want to get there soon."

They reluctantly pulled apart, both glaring optical death at Hunter, who simply shrugged it off, he'd gotten worse from 'Taker.

Damn it, I'm never gonna get to kiss her/him! They both thought, never knowing that the other was thinking the same thing.


	4. Walking the Hallways

A/N: Alrighty, people. It's been almost a year since I've updated this fic. I had serious writer's block, and it's quite difficult to write chapters to a fic where one of the main characters decided to become an actress and shoved the WWE to the side, and the other main character decided to become all asshole – ish. I still happen to be a Randy fan, but this fic is really hard to write without any inspiration, not to mention that this genre (RandyStacy) is one of the most clichéd pairings in the wrestling fic world! With that said. _I am still continuing this fic. _Updates are going to be rare, though I hope it won't be another year. This fic is not my number one priority, but I feel an obligation to finish it, and so I shall. I hope this doesn't scare all of my readers away.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the WWE. It all belongs to Vince, the meanie...

**RKO!RKO!RKO!RKO!RKO!RKO!RKO!**

As Hunter and Randy walked with Stacy down the hall, one male on either side, Randy and Stacy were both thinking to themselves, though about different things.

'God,' Randy thought angrily. 'I could kill those two for what they've done to her! How could anyone hurt _Stacy? _She's perfect! When I get my hands on them...' he continued on in this manner.

Stacy, however, was most certainly _not _thinking about Test and Scott Steiner. As a matter of fact, they were about the last thing on the pretty diva's mind...

'Randy is so sweet! I can't believe he'd go through all this trouble for me! Slutty, bitchy, whiny Stacy Keibler! Of course, _he'd _have to be absolutely gorgeous... no! Stop it, brain! Don't set yourself up to get hurt again! Find a new topic! Um... Hunter! He's so different then what he's like on the show. It's like watching two different people! Seeing him back here, looking so concerned over me, and then watching him onscreen in Evolution... with Randy... dammit!'

Meanwhile, Hunter had been watching the emotions play out on both Stacy and Randy's faces. He gave a secretive, somewhat amused smirk. 'They're both falling hard. I can't wait to get Randy alone so I can taunt the crap out of him...'

After a few more twists and turns through the hallways of the arena, the unlikely trio was finally in front of the office of co – General Managers Eric Bischoff and Stone Cold Steve Austin. Hunter took the initiative and gave three hard knocks on the door, waiting for a gruff voice to call for them to come in.

Hunter opened the door and walked in, a still seething Randy and a tentative Stacy behind him.


End file.
